Of gryphons and dragons
by Katlyn
Summary: Yes, another Severitus, and a little slash, just for kicks. Harry recieves a pendant, who is it from, and what does it mean?
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Hello my friends. Hope you enjoy this little fic. I enjoyed writing it!  
Peace to all and good night, Katlyn...  
  
The night was cold, not too strange for Surrey, even in the middle of summer. An owl swooped down from the moonless night, landing on an upstairs window sill of a house that looked exactly the same as every other house in the street.   
The owl tapped on the window once, and gave a low hoot to let the occupant, a youth, know that she had arrived. Not two seconds later, the window was quietly slid opened, and the owl disappeared inside.   
To someone watching, this might seem odd behaviour for both owl and boy. That is, if the watcher did not also happen to be a wizard. They would also notice a square golden envelope flutter down, detached from the parcel it had come with. It went unnoticed by both boy and owl.   
  
Harry Potter sat on the edge of his bed, whispering to Hedwig, "There you are girl, I was beginning to get worried." Hedwig hooted once in return and nibbled his finger affectionately. "Come on, lets see what you brought this time." Harry's nimble fingers made quick work of the knotted twine that held two parcels in its grip.   
Harry put Hedwig back in her cage, and she gladly drank the water that Harry poured for her. Harry had modified the cage in his fifth year before returning to the Dursley's for the summer. If he hadn't, Hedwig would be locked up for the entire summer. His Uncle Vernon still thought that it was locked securely, but it now had three doors; the original one, another on the other side, and the bottom could be easily removed after a bit of tweaking with a pen.   
After he fixed Hedwig up, Harry turned his attention to the bed, where the two packages lay. Though it was his birthday, he hadn't been expecting anything. He had told his friends not to write, he didn't feel like replying, though he had told them it was for security measures. They had promised to give him birthday presents on their first day back at Hogwarts. That still didn't explain who these parcels were from. Laughing a little at his own stupidity, Harry decided that the only way to find out was to read the envelopes.  
Moving to the bed, he picked the smaller one up in his hands, it was solid and about the size of one of his cousin's hidden cigarette packets. There was no card attached, so he shrugged and tore off the brown paper that covered it.  
Inside was a blue box with a shimmering gold ribbon around it. Intrigued by the packaging, he opened it up.  
Inside the box was a medallion, and inlaid in the centre was a creature that could only be called a Gryphon, entwined with a dragon. The gryphon was made of silver and had rubies set as eyes, and the dragon was gold with emerald eyes.  
Harry stared at it in awe. He only wished there had been a card with it, so he would know who to thank. Staring at it for a moment longer, he then unclasped it and put the fine gold chain around is neck. The medallion felt warm against his chest where the top button of his pyjamas had fallen off.  
He then moved to the next gift. It too was wrapped in brown paper, but it wasn't as neat. This one had a letter with it, and he opened it before moving on to the parcel.  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are you? I know you haven't written, and I respect your right to privacy. To tell you the truth, I haven't felt much like talking to anyone either. I was going through Sirius' things, and I found this. He had bought it some time ago, and meant to give it to you today. And though he's not here, I thought I would do the honours. I hope your keeping well. Don't dwell too much on the past, what's done is done, nothing we can do will change that. Just remember, Sirius only wanted you to be happy. Listen to him, if not to us.  
All the best, I hope to see you soon. Remus Lupin.  
  
The letter fell, unnoticed, from the boy's hand. He sat, staring at the opposite wall, trying to blink away his tears. Fighting the lump in his throat, he moved to the present and unwrapped it with unsteady hands. His hands reached into the parcel and pulled out the pensieve that was hidden inside. As he set it on the bedside table, he noticed the envelope that was lying on the ground. He opened it with trepidation, almost fearing what was inside.  
He pulled out the old piece of parchment that was inside.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday!!! So you're now sixteen! Hope your having a better time than I am, cooped up at Grimmauld place. It's so boring that I decided I'd get your present early, just to give me something to do! I hope you like it, hopefully it'll put an end to some of those nightmares. Well, it won't be long before we're all free, then you can come and help me fix up this hell hole of a home. We've been working all year, and it doesn't look any different.  
Now Harry, you may think me a bit soppy, but Remus told me I should write this. I first loved you because you were the son of my best-friend, but now, I have learned to love you as a person. I know I put a bit of pressure on you to be exactly like James, and I'm sorry for that. I realise now that you are your own person, and, though you look exactly like James, you're not him. And he's not you. You will always be a son to me, and I want you to be happy, no matter what. If you are, then I will always be proud of you.  
Love, your godfather, Snuffles.  
  
Harry made no effort to stem the flow of his tears now. They were pouring down his cheeks and dampening the mattress beneath him. It was with a heavy heart that he fell asleep that night, curled up tightly under the blankets, the letter from Sirius on the bedside table next to the pensieve.  
As the red lines of the digital clock switched to 12:00, two sets of eyes, one red, one green, glowed in the darkness, penetrating the blackness surrounding the bed. And a shimmering mother-of-pearl fog enclosed both boy and bed.  
  
In the ghostly light, Hedwig hooted. 


	2. Where to next?

Of Gryphons and Dragons

Vernon and Petunia were sitting at the breakfast table of number 4 Privet drive, patiently waiting for their nephew, one Harry Potter, to appear and make breakfast. By patiently, I mean, of course that Vernon was calling up the stairs to make sure Harry was earning his keep.

"Boy, you'd better get down here before Dudley does, we don't want him getting hungry; it's his big match today." He was talking about Dudley's wrestling. The boy had toned down over the years, and no longer looked like a blubbery whale, no, now he looked like a hungry whale. Large and imposing, his grades were starting to go up due to his teachers being petrified of him. Needless to say, Vernon was very proud.

"I don't know why we ever kept the boy 'Tunia, he's a waste of space. Never shows any gratitude."

Meanwhile, upstairs, Harry awoke, stretching tired limbs as he clambered out of his bed. For some reason, he felt exhausted. He was surprised when he tried to walk. Was the ground always this far away? He shook his head to clear it, but he still seemed a little ungainly as he walked to the bathroom.

What he saw in the mirror, as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes, made him gasp and fall backwards. In front of him was a tall young man with long black, wavy hair. Harry's hands reached up, and he compared his fingers to those in the mirror. His hands were thinner, more slender than they had been the night before. He let his gaze drift upwards over his arms. His skin was paler, he noticed that. His muscles were more defined also.

The same could also be said of his chest. And then he looked at his face, a fair amount of trepidation in his eyes as he did so. If one were to look closely, they would be able to find some remnants of the old Harry, but these remnants were few and far between. He retained the green eyes that no longer sat behind thick frames, he also still had the scar that brought him his fame, much to his chagrin. His nose was a little longer than it had been, but the rest? The rest could have come from a stranger. His face had lengthened, his lips were fuller. Even his cheekbones had changed, they were higher, setting those burning green orbs at an angle. All in all, he thought to himself, he looked much better like this. But then common-sense flew back into his brain. "What am I thinking?" he asked himself aloud.

Better not to think at all, better to react. Harry knew the one person who he resembled, and he couldn't bear to think of the reaction were he to be seen in this manner. He had to get out of here fast.

His belongings took little time to pack, he shoved everything into his trunk and used a little of the wandless magic that he had learnt over the summer to cast a spell.

"Reducto" he whispered. Soon everything was in order, and he snuck out the front door before his Aunt and Uncle, tired of waiting for their breakfast, went up the stairs and found him like this.

It took the work of a moment to hail the Knight Bus, and he was sure that no-one would recognise him this time round. As Stan the conductor read out the prices, he reached into his pockets to get the last of his wizard gold.

"Here" he muttered, and shoved the coins into Stan's hands.

"Hang on a sec..." said Stan, "aren't you a..."

But he didn't get the chance to finish as Harry cut him off with a glare. "No, no I'm not, and I'd appreciate if you'd mind your own business."

"Well", said Stan, mildly affronted, "no need to be so rude about it, I was only asking a question. Anyway, where is it you were wanting to go?" he asked as the bus took off with a jolt.

Harry paused, he hadn't really thought this far ahead. "umm... The Burrow thanks." Maybe Ron could help him out of this

He spent the whole bus ride worrying. What was wrong with him? Was it a curse? And if so, who would cast a curse on him like this? His lip curled as he thought of who it might be, Malfoy. But Malfoy wouldn't be able to find him during the summer. Perhaps it was a 'Weasley's Wizards Wheezes' prank. And if that were the case, he was certainly headed in the right direction.

The trip didn't take long at all, as their were very few people on the bus. Stan had offered Harry hot chocolate twice, but had been politely refused each time.

Standing at the gate of the Burrow, he patted his pocket to make sure his belongings were safe, and walked up to the door.

Harry stopped at the front door, fist raised to knock. But he paused, what was the reaction going to be? He knocked despite his worries and was immediately relieved to see Mrs Weasley's kind face looking out the top part of the door.

But his relief immediately vanished when he saw the look of polite query on her face.

She didn't recognise him.

Harry revised his plans on the spot.

"Can I help you dear?" asked Mrs Weasley, all concern.

"Erm, yes, ah, could you tell me if you have any floo powder? I can pay, of course."

Mrs Weasley looked surprised, "Well there's no need for that, come in and use our fireplace."

Harry walked into the room, god, he loved this place. Though this time it was quiet, the rest of the family must be out, he thought. "Thankyou so much," he said to the matriarch of the Weasley clan. "I was a bit lost, and I knew that your family lived around here somewhere." His voice was nervous, telling these lies, and he only hoped she would believe them.

She looked somewhat surprised at what he had just said, but paid it no heed. "Here you are dear," she held out the pot of floo powder as she spoke.

Harry grabbed a handful, and walked into the fireplace, grabbing the ledge as he went under, leaving two galleons where he knew Mrs Weasley would find it. He stood in place and threw the powder down as he shouted out, "Diagenellie".

Mrs Weasley looked at the spot where the youth had disappeared, her mouth fell open as she muttered "Harry?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, in the tallest room of one of the tallest towers (not THE tallest tower, that was the home to something else that I might write about another time, but pretty tall), Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk counting his lemon-drops. All that could be heard was a slight whistling noise that was Fawkes snoring, and Albus muttering under his breath. "Fifty-one, fifty-two, fifty-three..." His eyes were drawn in concentration when suddenly, a thick envelope appeared on the heap of lollies I front of the Headmaster. "Fifty, sixty, what?" he stopped in surprise. "Well well well, what have we here," He was thankful that no-one else was in the room, it wouldn't do to have one of his staff members or students to see him lose his cool.

Albus inspected the envelope and even cast a couple of charms on it, to see what magic had been placed on it. The only charm he found was a time-delay charm. His interest growing, he opened the envelope and pulled out three more envelopes. One was addressed to him, and he opened it curiosity. As he opened the pages, he gasped softly as he recognised handwriting that he had not seen in fifteen years. Lily Potter's.

Severus came storming up the staircase to the headmaster's office, "First he wants me to make that stupid potion, then he wants to talk to me, then he wants me to make it again. Why can't he just make up his mind?" He growled to himself as the gargoyle leapt out of the way.

He slammed the door open while still grumbling, "What is it this time Albus? Run out of lemon-drops? Need a mission to save your golden-boy? hmm? Well? tell me." And he stood in the middle of the office before actually seeing the closest thing he had to a father. "Albus, what is it?"

The headmaster shook his head sadly. "It seems as though a secret has been kept from us all, dear Severus. I could explain it to you, but it would be easier to show you."

Severus still didn't understand, and said so.

"Severus, you trust me, right?" Severus nodded, "Then let me cast this charm on you. It is not harmful in any way, but it will reveal a secret that was hidden, many years ago."

Snape thought about it, and nodded. No sarcastic remarks fell from his lips, the situation seemed too grave for that.

Albus raised his wand, "Finite Memorium Incantatum"

Severus jolted backwards, the stream of memories hitting him hard, and he whispered brokenly, "What have I done"

* * *

Hey peoples, thankyou so much for reviewing the first chapter. Hopefully I won't take so long next time, I have half the chapter written already!

Thanks to: Siren, Makalani Astral, Anna Taure, Priss, Mikee, CassandraD, hatty, and to my first reviewer, Goddess-of-the-Night04.

Cheers guys, you're the reason this kept going! luvya all, Katlyn


	3. Memory

Hey people, long time no see! All my own fault of course...

This chapter is pretty important, I just wanted to straighten out the history between Lily and Sev before I went any further, and explain why his reaction in Dumbledore's office was so extreme.

I hope you like it! And I know that some of the scenes are a little soppy, but I had fun. ; )

* * *

A shell-shocked Severus wandered down towards the dungeons. His mind was overwhelmed by the information that had just been revealed, and was going round in circles, going over the two facts that stood out. 'Harry Potter is my son. My son hates me.'  
He had spent several minutes in Albus' office, too shocked to move. Albus had been very sympathetic, understanding without words the pain that Severus was feeling at the discovery.  
He had shown Severus the letter, and, if any of the Hogwarts students had happened to see inside the headmaster's office that fateful day, they would have been surprised to find out that their potions master, contrary to popular belief, in fact did have a heart, and was indeed capable of tears.

Severus collapsed on a chair in his private quarters, the familiar dark blue of the furnishings comforting him. He moved his hand over his eyes, and descended into the memories that had been denied to him for so many long years.

_ "Sev where are you" the joyful voice called. Severus looked up from the book he was reading. He was sitting under a tree in the magnificent gardens of Magnolia manor. Through the lush green of the arbour, he saw an angel come through, a redheaded angel with eyes of green fire._

_ "Lily, what are you doing here?" he asked, "I didn't expect to see you for another two days" he continued, rising to hold her in his arms. "Not that I'm complaining of course" he finished, as he lowered his face to hers, for a slow tender kiss._

_ Lily laughed, a musical sound. "I know, dear, but I just had to see you." She stepped backwards, her hands still adjoined with his. "I have news." She was being mysterious, and loving every minute of it._

_ Severus pursed his lips and mused, "well, I'm assuming that it's good news, or you wouldn't be quite so happy."_

_ Lily turned her face up to his, her eyes showing her love for the man in front of her. She lifted his hands in her own, and placed them on the slight mound that had filled out her body. Her eyes told a story that her lips couldn't._

_ Severus' eyes widened as he followed their hands,and their eyes locked as he understood. His mouth tried to form words, but his heart was fit to burst with love for the woman in front of him._

_ The only words that either could utter as they embraced under the oak tree as the sun went down in a blaze of light, was, 'I love you'.  
_

Severus' hand shook as it tried to hide the tears that crept out from eyes that had seen only pain and misery for many years. He had forgotten so much, how could he have let this happen to him. But he remembered that he had had no choice in the matter. Another memory crept up on him unaware. Only this time there were three people instead of two.

_ Severus sat on a chair in the morning room, reading the paper as he waited for breakfast to be served. He looked up as he heard someone enter the room. There stood his wife, Lillian Snape, a vision in a dress of the palest spring-green. And in her arms, young Harold, named for his maternal grandfather, a happy, chuckling baby, only six months old. He spotted his father and reached for him, all the while gabbling away in baby speech. Severus stood and walked over to wife and child._

"_Hello darling," he greeted Lily with a kiss, then he lifted Harry up, "and hello to you as well, cheeky." Harry gurgled happily at having his father's attention. "Where have you been? Taking up Mummy's precious time, no doubt?" Harry laughed and clapped with glee.  
Laughing, the two adults sat down, after placing Harry in his high-chair at the table. Severus and Lily conversed for a little while, until the house-elf appeared with breakfast on a tray, and the mail._

_ Severus opened a letter from his father with a frown, and read the contents._

"_What's the matter dear?" asked Lily, as she fed Harry with a spoonful of porridge._

"_Father wants me to visit." He stated, still frowning. "I wish I knew why. He knows I want nothing to do with him."_

_ Lily looked a little concerned, "yes, but he is your father, maybe he just wants to see you." Sev knew that she felt she was the reason that he and his father weren't on speaking terms, his father hadn't wanted for Severus to marry a muggle-born. Lily continued, "you should see him, it can't do that much damage, and who knows, it might even be good for you both._

_ Severus nodded reluctantly, he didn't really want to see his old man, "and I still need to pick up a few of the cauldrons that I left behind last time. And you never know, I might even tell him he has a grandson." And at that moment, Harry let out a wail, and when his father picked him up, he clung to Sev with a fierceness that surprised him. Little did Severus know that it would be one of the last times he would hold his little boy._

_ Later that night, Severus stumbled up the stairs and woke his wife. "Lily, Lily, wake up, please." His voice was hoarse, and Lily awoke with a start._

"_Sev, what is it?" she was worried; she hadn't seen her husband like this since they had been at school together, before the marauders had stopped bullying him. _

_ Severus knelt by the side of their bed, half lying on top of her, half embracing her. He rocked back on his knees, as if praying for forgiveness. "Lily, you must leave, take Harry and run."_

_ Lily only stared at him in incomprehension. "What, whe..." her voice trailed off. Severus only rested his head on the hand that she lay on his shoulder._

"_Lily, my father, no," he shook his head, "no, he's not my father. He laid a trap for me. As soon as I entered his house, I was seized. He took me to Voldemort."_

_ Lily's eyes widened with dawning understanding, "no" she whispered._

_ Severus only nodded. "I was forced to take the dark mark." His voice trailed off as he shivered with the memory. He looked back up at her, "Lily, you must leave, obliviate me, I managed to make the monsters think that you had left me a year ago, and they still don't know about Harry. You must obliviate me, and take Harry and run, it's the only way that you will be safe."_

_ Lily sat, tears starting down her cheeks as she shook with the shock of his talk. "No, no, Severus, I will never leave you."_

_ Sev started forward and grabbed her shoulders, "Lily, you must. Merlin knows I don't want it, but I won't be forced to do to Harry what my father did to me."_

"_No, Sev, you are a completely different person than your father, you would never do something like that."_

"_Lily, you don't understand, my father wasn't always evil either, but Voldemort got to him in the end." He moved to the nightstand and retrieved Lily's wand. "Here, do it now. It's the only way."_

_ They shared one last tearful kiss as Lily raised the wand and sobbed the incantation.  
_

Severus shook his head. He was mourning Lily all over again, but this time as his own wife, not someone else's.

But he cleared his mind. He needed to find his son.

Their son.

* * *

There you go!! Thankyou to the following people who reviewed chapter two!  
athenakitty, aljake, Makalani Astral, xikum, Quills 'N Ink, Chainmailgrl, and ShadowedHand  
  
Reviews really are an authors lifeblood, and flames go to my baby dragon to keep him warm. 

His name is Algernon...(my dragon, Algy for short)


End file.
